Open your eyes
by BelieverFrostyShipper
Summary: After a night of Drunk Jay love Carlos now has to deal with that he's now pregnant with jays baby conflict arises with chads and Audrey's plot on revenge
1. Chapter 1

It was the middle of the night in the boy and girls dorms well **princesses** and princes who slept soundly for there resting beauty sleep all slept except for 2.

Carlos who laid in bed under the covers large innocent brown eyes scanning each page of his book, which he bought during class hours dude slept soundly next to him a dim lamp illuminated the small corner of the room.

Carlos smiled a bit turning the next page the book he read was How to kill a mockingbird (I do not own it all rights reserved to the author).

Carlos was shaken out of his bookWorld when the door-nob rattled and the door opened slamming against the wall Carlos jumped waking dude who whined **jumped** off scampering to his own bed falling asleep instantly.

Jay stumbled in carlos sighed in relief afraid of the times it was his **Evil** Vicious Mother who came to beat him harshly for not cleaning one of her coats or forgetting something on the long chore list.

"Heeeeyyy carrrrloooss" jay slurred through his lips eyes liddled, hair tussled, clothes crinkled and ruffled Carlos felt his stomach flutter he stood up helping jay while closing and locking the door.

Blushing when jay rubbed his small back going lower and lower "jay stop" Carlos whispered wishing this was real but knew it wasn't jay was drunk and would never do this for real he doesn't even have feelings for me Carlos thought.

"Why would I you drive me overrr the egdee"

Bringing his lips to Carlos exposed neck he kissed the creamy skin lighty "jay" Carlos moaned softly hoisting Carlos up jay kissed Carlos closer to his lips finally reaching them.

Carlos's mind reeled with thoughts but he kissed back.

Deepening the kiss jay carried Carlos over to the bed.

Laying him down jay began kissing lower exposing more skin and collar bone.

Hands wandering down carlo's slim curvy body carlos bucked his slighty wide hips up.

"I want you so bad Carlos" jay moaned out head buried in carlo's flat chest.

"Me too jay please take me" carlos breathed against his neck.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes jay" his voice as soft as a butterfly's flapping wings

This is my First time on Fanfiction net hope your enjoying my new Jaylos book


	2. Chapter 2 symptoms

**Don't give me credit for this chapter my Best friend Wrote it she's the sweetest person ever**

 **I will never forget it give all credit to Her she's awsome :)**

 **Chapter Text**

The following morning Carlos woke up to an empty and cold bed. 'Really shouldn't have expected anything but this Carlos. He's with Audrey and he was drunk.' Carlos sighed and crawled out of bed fixing the blankets and sheets before writing a short and simple note for Jay whenever he got back. 'Hey. Went for food. No hard feelings. -Carlos.' After putting the note on top of Jay's school bag he left the room heading to the girl's dorms to meet up with Mal and Evie before class.

*three weeks later*

"Hey Carlos. Time to get up. You're going to be late to Chemistry."

"Hmm? Jay?"

"Yeah. Come on Los. Wakey wakey sleeping beauty." Jay turned away pulling his signature leather jacket on before turning back to Carlos at the sound of sniffling.

"Hey Los, you okay?"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"I said I'm fine Jay. Just leave me alone. Why don't you just go find your girlfriend and leave me alone."

"Carlos?"

"Just go Jay. Go be the knight in shining armour for someone else." Carlos jumped out of bed and pulled on the first thing he found in the closet. Grabbing his bag he went to exit the room but for some reason felt suddenly sick and rushed to the bathroom, fightong the urge to vomit before he made it to the toilet. Jay came in to check on him before leaving quietly and heading down to breakfast.

After he was done throwing up, Carlos got up and brushed his teeth, then headed down to breakfast to meet his friends.

Coming into the cafeateria Carlos got in line to get his breakfast before searching the room for his friends. After spotting them he paid for his food and made his way over to them. Once at the table he sat his stuff down before starting to make his rounds to say goodmorning to everyone. Once he got to Ben and Mal he felt his stomach churn again for the second time at the smell of the bacon and eggs on Ben's plate and ran for a bathroom.

"Hey Jay, is Carlos sick?" Evie asked worried about the younger teen that was like her little brother.

"I'm not sure. He's probally doing it to get attention. He's pissed off at me for something, so he wouldn't tell me anyway."

"Carlos doesn't seek attention Jay. Come on E, let's go see what's wrong with our brother." Mal suggested getting up from the table and linking arms with her best friend before leading the way towards the restroom that Carlos had run into. Thankfully the restrooms here were co-ed so they were able to walk in, and thankfully Carlos was alone in there.

"Carlos what's wrong?"

"I don't know. I've been sick, and tired, and hungry all the time lately."

"Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh? What's uh-oh M?"

"You're not going to like it."

"What?"

"Just let me check something first okay?" Mal said a spell under her breath and an aruoa around Carlos turned a light pinkish color. "Yeah. You're not going to like this."

"What Mal?"

"You're - umm well. You're pregnant."

"What? That's not funny Mal."

"I'm not joking."

"Oh my god. I'm pregnant! That's wonderful!" Carlos' grin faded and then his face fell completely. "Oh no. Jay's going to be pissed."

"Jay? You slept with Jay?"

"Mhm. Three weeks ago."

"That's wonderful C! Why would he be pissed?"

"He's dating Audrey. How am I supposed to tell him?"

"He's still dating her and he took you?!"

"Mal! Help!"

"Calm down Los. We'll figure this out. Together. Promise." Evie smiled slightly and hugged the white-blonde teen.

After about ten minutes the little trio came out and sat back at the table one girl on either side of Carlos while he hid his face in Evie's shoulder.

"Jay?"

"Yeah Carlos?"

"Please don't hate me."

"Why would I hate you?"

"You're going to be a daddy. I'm pregnant." Carlos mumbled into the blue-haired girl's shoulder before bursting into tears and clinging onto both girls hiding from the rest of the table that was suddenly silent.

"Carlos, I could never hate you. I love you."

"You do?"

"Of course. Now tell me again"

"I'm pregnant?"

"That's it. I'm so proud of you. You are wonderful. I love you so much."

"I love you too. So much." Carlos looked up at Jay through wet lashes and was suprised when Jay leaned over the table and kissed him gently caressing his cheek.

"What about Audrey?"

"We broke up. I just never got the chance to tell you."

"I love you. I love you. I love you."

"I love you. Love you both. Can't wait to meet you little one. Well littler one. Love you." Jay kissed Carlos again just because he could before Carlos came around the table and crawled into his lap cuddling into his chest and resting his head against Jay's shoulder.

"Forever?"

"Course. Forever and ever. Our own little family."


End file.
